GMD Oneshots
by Brightstar221
Summary: Ok I'm going to to these whenever I can. But I'm doing oneshots with Ratigan and Sara (OC) who I'm writing a fanfic for.
1. Toxic

Toxic

Sara jumped from the roof of the house she just robbed, her long blonde billowing behind her like a cape. She looked down and saw the police and her ice blue eyes widened with panic "Sugar" she muttered and ran across the rooftops jumping from roof to roof, she then stopped and gasped. There was a HUGE space between the roof she was on to the next roof, she gulped muttered a quick pray "God save my little body" she suddenly jumped, then realised that she had completely miss judged the distance and started to fall down. Sara twisted mid-air to ensure that she landed safely. She then landed gently on her feet. Sara backed herself against a wall, the police where surrounding the area, she fished a small bottle out her pocket. Poison, she'd rather die than be arrested. She unscrewed the bottle then she heard a voice "If you want to live come with me" Sara turned a full circle but saw nothing. She shrugged, then a large rat appeared into view "I wouldn't drink that if I was you, it's _Toxic_"

**AN: I'm sorry these are short but I'm gonna do these when I have the time  
Comment if you have any ideas**


	2. Monster

Monster

Ratigan growled and clenched his fists. Why did Sara have to be so… _difficult? _She gotten angry that Ratigan had been shutting her out and when he refused to tell her why she had lost it completely "Just tell me Ratigan" Sara begged  
"No"  
"TELL ME NOW!"  
"I SAID NO!"  
Then Sara's paw flew across Ratigan face. She looked down at her paws her claws were drawn. Sara then noticed blood dripping from Ratigan's cheek. Tears welled in Sara's eyes she turned away and cried "I'm nothing but a monster!" Ratigan sighed and placed his paws on her shoulders and kissed her cheek gently "You're not the monster Sara" Sara turned to face him "Ever since I can remember I've felt a monster"

**Inspired by Skillet's Monster: watch?v=u9NStVkSCuk**

**If you have any ideas comment please**


	3. On my own

On my own

Sara collapsed on the soil by a gravestone. On it was the name of someone she knew well _'Professor Padriac Ratigan- A lost cause' _Sara wanted to dig up the grave and climb into grave with him. She looked mournfully at the words etched on his stone she then pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it over the words _'A lost cause' _she smiled sadly. The stone now read _'Professor Padriac Ratigan- The world's greatest criminal mind' _Sara sobbed hard, her tears splashing on the soil. Sara placed a bunch of roses and a letter. The envelope had the words '_To my true love' _she wiped away her tears and whispered "I'll always love you Ratigan, but I'm always be destined to be on my own…"

**Inspired by the Les Miserable song: On my own. Oh my god I literally broke down when I wrote out a rough draft for this.**


	4. Perfect

Perfect

Sara sobbed hard as she looked at her reflection; she heard a knock on the door and then heard it open "What's the matter Sara?" strong arms wrapped her. She sobbed harder "Ratigan how can you love me?" the question surprised Ratigan  
"I love you because you're smart, caring, funny and beautiful" the last part made Sara sob into Ratigan's jacket "I'm not beautiful" Ratigan hard at her  
"Who said you weren't" Sara avoided his gaze  
"I've seen all those perfect mice out there, then there's just me" Ratigan sighed and brought Sara close, cradling her, like she did to him when he felt like breaking down then whispered in her ear "I don't care what anyone says, you are perfect to me"

**Inspired by P!nk's Perfect.**

**We all have those moments when we think we're worthless, some of us are lucky enough to have someone to pick us up after those moments…**

**I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!**


	5. Ghost

**Sorry I haven't done anything on this for a while, I have some perfectly logical explanations: A. I couldn't think of anything, B. I've had some real troubles sleeping causing point A. to be a lot bigger than it sounds and C. SCHOOL!**

Ghost

Sara's eyes where dull as she stood at the edge of the river. Padriac was gone, there was nothing else for her, life was meaningless it was like the light in the world had gone, now that he was gone. Sara felt comfort from the river, nothing affected it. She gasped and turned as she heard a yell "Stop there fiend!" she narrowed her once bright blue eyes. Basil of Baker Street. He killed him! Sara however didn't have the will to fight him. She looked at the stars and smiled peacefully before leaning falling into the river. Ratigan's ghost kept her awake every night. She wanted the haunting to stop.

**Inspired by Ella Henderson's Ghost**. **When I first heard this song, it seemed to fit the one-shot description.**


End file.
